Falling at Every Pitch
by SimplyTakenByMusic
Summary: They're just Childhood Bestfriends, Schoolmates, Co-workers. That's what they all say. But then again, What can you expect? Hidden Feelings & Emotions expressed through Music, well what can I say? They might be Falling at Every Pitch!
1. Late & Melting

**Minn-chan: **Hello! It's been 1010101010101 years! Anyways, it's been such a long time since I updated. So first things first, I'm thinking of deleting the 'Playing Music with You' story of mine. 'Thinking' okay? Because, as some of my readers said, it was too fast. Not In a bad way, okay? It's just that I kind of lost my goal in the story. I lost the very point of it. I was planning to do a remake but I wanted to share this story first. I just can't help myself. So please, I hope that you guys understand. To all of my readers in Playing Music with You, I wanted to say thank you, because all of you made me happy and all of you supported me throughout the way. I hope that you guys would understand me, It's just that I wanted you guys to read stories which are worth reading, I've been having thoughts that somehow Playing Music with You is not that worth it. During all those days when I haven't updated, I tried making it better but it always end badly. I'm so, so, sorry. I hope you guys understand. This story is somehow the remake of Playing Music with You, but, there are a lot of changes happening in this one. I'm very sorry for the disappointments I've caused.

My introduction is somehow becoming a long, long, long, long, testament, so, please do enjoy my story! Oh and I'm also a Wattpad writer so for those Filipino readers out there, I hope you do make time to read. Thankyou!

_See I've been waiting all day  
For you to call me baby,  
So let's get up, let's get on it,  
Don't you leave me bro__-_

_-beep-_

"Shut up."

_See I've been waiting all day  
For you to call me baby,  
So let's get up, let's get on it,  
Don't you leave me brokenhe-_

"Argh. Who's calling me so early in the morning?" I groaned as I pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" I groaned. Argh. My morning voice sucks.

"Amu?" Ikuto? What in the world?

"Ikuto?"

"Where are you?" I raised my eyebrow.

"At home. Why? It's still 5 in the morning. Class starts at 8." I yawned.

"Our practice is at 6." .God. I looked at the clock. 5:06.

"Oh Sh-

"No cussing, Strawberry."

"Oh, Shut up."

He chuckled.

"Stop laughing."

"Amu, I'm chuckling." I swear he's getting on my nerves.

"Shut it."

"I love you too."

"Sh-sh-shut up!" Damn this stuttering.

(chuckles) "You absolutely made my day. See you in 53 minutes. Goodbye, My strawberry."

"Wa-

-beep-beep-beep-bee-

"Argh. Stupid Ikuto." I groaned as closed my phone. I looked at the clock once again. 5:08.

"Tch. How can I forget?" I quickly jumped out of my bed, grabbed my towel and ran towards the bathroom.

This is how I literally start my morning. Wake up late. Run around the room. And being my clumsy self, get hurt a lot. And end up getting late.

Welcome to Hinamori Amu's life.

Welcome to my life.

Believe me, it's hectic. But it's fun. I get to be with my best friends.

Although, I have to say, my mornings aren't the best.

"Ow!" I groaned as I slipped on the bathroom floor, landing on my bum. "Ouch."

I'm currently a Junior at Seiyo Kokkou together with Ikuto and their others well, except for Yaya and Kairi since they're sophomores. Since today is a Wednesday we have a practice before our classes start. We usually have those during M-W-F days.

I quickly dried myself and wore my robe and went through my walk-in closet.

I quickly got my plain white sleeveless shirt, my blue long sleeved hoodie, my black leggings and tied up my grey converse then went towards my bedroom.

_See I've been waiting all day  
For you to call me ba-_

"Hel-

"AMU! Where in the world are you?" I winced at Utau's scream as I began brushing my slightly curly, waist-length pink locks.

"I'm still at home. I'm on my w-

"Hurry up! It's already 5:47!"

"Fine, Fine. Goodbye, Utau." I said as I pushed the end call button.

"Wai-

I quickly clipped my side bangs with a black x-clip and grabbed my shoulder bag, went downstairs, locked the doors and marched to my garage.

As I was unlocking up my silver Lamborghini, my stomach growled.

"Tch. I'll stuff you up later. Just don't talk again. Okay?" I said as I tapped my stomach and went towards the driver's seat, starting up my Lamborghini.

After a good 5 minutes, since my home is just a few meters away, I finally arrived at Easter Corp.

Did I tell you guys that I work here? Well, I just did.

I literally ran to the nearest elevator and pushed the button 3. After the doors opened, I ran again, towards the third door from the right, opened it and,

"Amu. You're late."

"Sorry, Utau." I sighed as I combed my locks. Catching my breath from the run, I leaned my back against the door. I looked around and saw that everyone is here.

Utau, Ikuto, Rima, Nagihiko, Yukari-san, Nikaidou-san.

Wait. ALMOST everyone. Where's Ku-

"SORRY, I'M LATE!" I was suddenly pushed. Hard. Making me fall on my bum. Again.

"Ow." I groaned as I was rubbing my back. The impact was painful. Argh.

"Ah. Hinamori! Sorry!" Kukai said as he held out his hand for me. I took it and stood up. Still rubbing my back.

"Ow!" he winced as I punched him in the arm. "That hurt!"

"This." I said as I tapped my back. "Hurts more."

"Hehe. Sorry, Amu."

"Well, It's getting late so, let's start shall we?" exclaimed Yukari-san.

Yukari Sanjou or should I say, Yukari Nikaidou is our manager and the wife of our co-manager, Yuu Nikaidou. We've been under their care for almost a year now. We started our career back when we're still sophomores.

Oh, about the career thingy. We, the six of us are a part of the music industry now, with Kukai as our drummer, Nagihiko as our pianist, Rima and Utau as our bassists, and me and Ikuto as the guitarists, and all of us as vocalists are called as the 'Pitch Avenue'.

Before Pitch Avenue was formed, the six of us are already the best of friends. All of us are childhood friends but there was just the time when all of us have to separate to move to other places. But since, fate is in our favor, we found ourselves reunited once again in Kyoto. Finding our old classmates Yaya and Kairi at Seiyo Kokkou almost completed our circle. But, it isn't really complete if there's someone missing.

The six of us are already models here at Easter before Pitch Avenue was formed. Since this was formed, Utau quitted her solo career as a singer and continued her music here but in the form of a group. The six of us are still continuing our professions but not only just as models and artists. Kukai is also a soccer player and trainer. Nagihiko's a music composer and Ikuto's the soon-to-be CEO. While Rima, Utau and I are teachers at acting, dancing and singing workshops. Although, I must say that every profession we have is a profession of all. All of us become soccer trainers, music composers and teachers. We sometimes help Ikuto with his works. So, it's like we're doing each and every job that each of us has.

I must say, our friendship made whatever we have now, stronger.

"Go and get ready, you guys."

We all nodded at Yukari-san. I tuned my electric guitar once again and looked at them. We are now in a slightly elevated platform, it's like a mini stage for us six. There's Kukai grinning while holding his drumsticks, Nagihiko assembling the piano, Rima and Utau testing their base guitars and there's Ikuto smirking at me. My eyebrows furrowed at that.

"Like what you see, Amu?" said Ikuto as he smirked at me.

"Wha-wha-what are you talking about you pervert?!" Tch. Damn this stuttering.

"Pervert?" Ikuto chuckled. "I'm not doing anything, _Amu.___What are _you _talking about, perverted kid?"

"Wha-Wha-What?! Sh-Sh-Shut up!"

"You always make my day complete, _My strawberry._"

"Sh-Shut it!" I stammered as I walked away from him and his chuckling. I let go of my guitar and put it on the side and sat on a nearby couch. I patted my face. I swear it's already hot and red. Argh. Stupid Ikuto for making me blush.

Wait.

Did I say that Ikuto made me blush? No! That's not what I meant, What I really mean is he made me really irritated that's the reason why I'm red. Because I'm furious about him okay?

"Oooh. Amu's blushing!" whispered Rima as she and Utau sat on both sides of me.

"What? N-No! I'm not! It's just a bit hot in here you know?"

"Amu." Utau giggled as she patted me on the shoulder. "It's 27 degrees outside. And our air conditioner here is set at 23 degrees. And you still call this hot?"

"Y-Y-Y-Yes! I'm a cold-blooded person! A-A-And this temperature is not that cold for me!" I answered back.

"Utau and I understand you, Amu. I know how hard it is to hide the fact that you're blushing because of Ikuto." Rima retorted.

"I-I-I'm not blushing! I told you guys that it's the temperature's fault. It's s-so hot!"

"Fine, fine. I'll tell Ikuto to minimize his hotness meter. He's making you melt already. Too much hotness can melt you, Amu. C'mon, Rima." giggled Utau as she rose from her seat, walking towards the platform.

"Yeah, right." I said. Wait a minute.

_Fine, fine. I'll tell Ikuto to minimize his hotness meter. He's making you melt already._

"Heck no!"

**Minn-chan: **End of Chapter One! Ahihi. Hoped you guys liked it! Please do leave any comment or suggestion. Critiques are suggested! I wanted to make my story better so…Ahihi. xD. Thanks a bunch!

/

\

/

\

/

|  
V

Please do Review!

Thankies!


	2. A Practice & A Note

**Minn-chan:** Hello to all my Cookie Bears! How's your weekend? Okay, I'm talking too much. Anyways, Thankyou to all who reviewed. I'll PM you all. Bwahahaha. xD.. But really and seriously, Thankyou to those who reviewed. Okay, Here's the 2nd chappie of Falling At Every Pitch! Hope you all like it! xD. Oh, by the way, I edited the first chappie. Thanks to Nekoz Rule for pointing out my mistakes! Means a lot!

( Amu: **Bold** Utau: _Italics _Rima: Underlined )

_Wish I had concentrated,  
They said love was complicated,  
But it's something i just fell into,_

Utau sang as she playfully glanced at Kukai who is currently looking at her while playing his drums. Utau just smiled at him while strumming her violet bass guitar.__

**And it was over-rated**  
**But just look what i've created**  
**I came out alive but i'm black and blue-ue.**

Ikuto chuckled resulting Amu to look at him with an eyebrow raised. Ikuto just smirked and pointed his black and blue guitar. He pointed the black part first and mouthed "black and blue" pointing the blue part before he mouthed 'blue'. Amu just rolled her eyes leaving Ikuto chuckling.****

Before you ask me if i'm alright,  
Think about what i,  
Had to do-oo, yeah

"Are you alright?" Nagihiko whispered at Rima who's just a several inches away from him. "Shut up, you crossdresser." Rima whispered back, rolling her eyes. Nagihiko just chuckled.

_Wake up and smell the break-up__  
__Fix my heart, put on my make-up_

**Another mess i didn't plan, **

_And i'll bet, you thought you'd beat me,  
Wish you could only see, _

_**I've got an i heart question mark,  
Written on the back of my hand.  
**_

The three boys just swiftly glanced at each other with smirks on their faces. The girls' faces were painted with confusion upon seeing them, unknown to the boys.

I'd be fine if you just walked by, **  
**But you had to talk about why, **  
**You were wrong and i was right, __

But i can't believe you made me, _**  
**__Sit at home and cry like a baby, __**  
**__Wait right by the phone every night,_

During the 'cry like a baby' Utau pouted and pretended to cry as one, making the two laugh and earning some chuckles from the boys.****

**And now you ask about you and i, ****  
****there's no you and i, ****  
****Remember what you put me through, ****  
****I had to,**

"Oooh. That hurts!" Kukai whispered rather loudly at Ikuto which earned almost the whole group's attention well, except for Amu. Kukai mouthed, 'There's no you and her. Ow.' The 4 just smiled slyly at Ikuto making him roll his eyes on them.****

_Wake up and smell the break-up, _**  
**_Fix my heart put on my make-up, _**  
**_Another mess i didn't plan, _**  
**  
And I'll bet, you thought you'd beat me  
I wish you'd could only see

Rima looked at Nagihiko and smirked at him during the 'And I'll bet, you thought you'd beat me' leaving poor Nagihiko confused.

_**I got an i heart question mark, **_**  
**_**Written on the back of my hand **_****

**And when you're home alone at night, ****  
****You'll still wonder ****  
****Why you took everything i had, oh baby**

_I had a lot about you and i, _

There's no you and i,

_**And i know,  
Someday you will...**_

_Wake up and smell the break-up, __**  
**__Realize that we won't make-up__****_

_**It didn't go the way you planned,**_

And you'll know you didn't beat me, **  
**When you look down and see,

_**I've got an i heart question mark  
Written on the back of my hand,**_

Written on the back of my hand  
An i heart question mark, yeah

Written on the back of my hand.  
****

The girls hi-fived and turned to the boys, smirking at them. The boys raised their eyebrows in confusion._**  
**_  
"Great Job, Girls! Boys! You're next!" shouted Yukari-san.

"Your lyrics are incorrect." Ikuto said to Amu as he went near to Amu.

"What do you mean?" Amu asked earning the groups' attention.

"It should be," Ikuto began and sang, "I've got an I heart Ikuto, written on the back of my hand."

"Sh-sh-shut up!" Amu stammered earning smiles from the others and smirk from the beloved blue head.

"Boys! It's your turn!" Yukari-san shouted.

"Game!" shouted Kukai as he tapped his drumsticks. "5 6 7 8!"

( Ikuto: **Bold **Kukai: _Italics _Nagihiko: Underlined )

**The one that I came with,  
She had to go  
But you look amazing,  
Standing alone  
**  
Ikuto pointed at Amu during the 'you look amazing' part. Amu blushed making Ikuto smirk at her.  
**  
**So c'mon, c'mon**  
**Move a little closer now,**  
**C'mon, c'mon,**  
**Ain't no way you're walkin' out**  
**C'mon, c'mon,

_Show me what you're all about,_****

_**Yeah,  
I've been watching you all night,  
There's somethin' in your eyes  
Saying, "C'mon, c'mon,  
And dance with me, baby."**__**  
**__****_

_**Yeah,  
The music is so loud,  
I wanna be yours now,  
So c'mon, c'mon,  
And dance with me, baby**_

The one that I came with**  
**Didn't know how to move.**  
**The way that you let your hair down,**  
**I can tell that you do.****

Nagihiko twirled a few strands of Rima's hair which is now on his front-right side, with Kukai on his right and Utau on Kukai's front-left. (A/N: Sorry for my lack of talent in description.)

"Tch. Stop messing my hair, you crossdresser! Mess yours!" Rima loudly whispered making Nagihiko grin at her.****

_So c'mon, c'mon__**  
**__Move a little closer now  
C'mon, c'mon,__**  
**__Ain't no way you're walkin' out__**  
**__C'mon, c'mon,_

**Show me what you're all about.**_****_

Yeah,  
I've been watching you all night,  
There's somethin' in your eyes,  
Saying, "C'mon, c'mon,  
And dance with me, baby"

Yeah,  
The music is so loud,  
I wanna be yours now.  
So c'mon, c'mon,  
And dance with me, baby.

_Every step I take,__  
__I'm feelin' more and more,__  
__She's callin' out,__  
__She's a lucky girl.  
_  
Kukai then pointed his drumsticks to Utau after his part. Utau seeing this, raised her eyebrow. Kukai whispered "Ramen later, Pop star?". Utau smiled at this and whispered back, "You're going down, Soccer boy."****

My heart is racin',  
She's turnin' around,  
I reach for her hand  
And I say…  
_**  
Hey,**__**  
**__**I've been watching you all night,**__**  
There's somethin' in your eyes,  
Saying, "C'mon, c'mon,  
And dance with me, baby"**_

While singing, The boys all looked intently at the girls who don't even notice them, pretty much consumed by their music._****_

Yeah,  
The music is so loud,  
I wanna be yours now.  
So c'mon, c'mon,  
And dance with me, baby

_**Oooh,**_

_**C'mon, c'mon**_

_**Oooh,**_

_**C'mon, c'mon**_

_**Oooh,**_

_**C'mon, c'mon**_

_**And dance with me, baby.**_

"And cut! Good job guys!" Yukari-san shouted, clasping her hands.

""Now, go and get ready. It's already 7:30. You still have classes. Now, off you go!" Yukari added pushing the gang outside the door.

"O-Okay." The group sweatdropped.

**( Amu's POV )**

"Hey, Wanna go somewhere this afternoon?" Kukai asked. We are now currently walking to the parking lot, just gonna go through flights of stairs here and there.

"Sure. Where to?" Utau replied.

"Well, I've got nothing to do much to do anyways…" Rima said with a shrug.

"Well…" Kukai started as he hopped down the last stair. "My brother won some tickets to the amusement park yesterday and today's the grand opening. He told me he doesn't have time for games so.."

"OF COURSE!" Utau and I chorused. We both looked at each other wide-eyed and burst into laughter.

"Well, since my Amu-koi is going, I'll join in!" Ikuto said, putting his arms around my shoulders. My cheeks flushed at this.

"G-G-Get your hands off me!" I shouted as I try to remove his hands off of me.

"Nope." Ikuto replied popping the 'p'.

After hundreds of times trying to rip his arms away from me, there's no use. Well, as I said, I tried. He chuckled at this thus, making me glare at him. Stupid and perverted neko.

"How 'bout you, Nagi?" Utau asked.

"Well, I don't have any choice so, yeah." Nagi replied with a grin.

"As if you have any choice, you idiot." Rima snickered earning glances from us.

"What?"

**( Time Skip! )**

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAA! THE PITCH AVENUE IS HERE!"_

"_KYAAAAA!"_

"_Kukai-sama and Utau-sama look so good together!"_

"_Nagihiko-sama and Rima-sama are like the most perfect couple I've ever seen!"_

"_Oh My God! Is Ikuto-sama and Amu-sama together?"_

"_Look how sweet it is! Seeing Ikuto-sama's arms around Amu-sama!"_

"_My eyes! It's burning from too much perfectness!"_

"_I'm sure their kids will be as wonderful as them!"_

I groaned at the whispers around me. Wait. Are they even whispers? I can hear their freakin' blabbering from here.

"Tch. Get your hands off me, you pervert!" I loudly whispered to Ikuto as I try to pry his arms away from me. Yes folks, His arms are around me in front of the whole student body! I thank god we brought our cars and I was away from him for a good 10 minutes. But as I got down from my car, Argh. The-Ikuto's-arm-around-my-shoulders started again.

"Aww. Don't you want this, Amu-koi? They're obviously happy, to think that they're already looking forward to our future children." Ikuto said while smirking.

"Sh-Sh-Shut up you, P-Pervert! Wh-What fu-future ch-children are you t-talking about?" I stammered. Argh. Damn you, Ikuto!

"A-Amu. Yo-You're li-line i-is ch-choppy." Kukai mimicked me.

"Oh, Shut up!"

"Amu~ Amu~ Amu." Utau chimed. "Your cheeks are as red as your oh-so famous bloody red stilettos."

"Don't forget her crimson red lipstick." Rima said with a smirk.

"Oh, Shut it. You two act as if you aren't also the talk of the school. Seeing you two together with your Kukai and Nagi. . ." I smiled slyly at them making their mouth shut.

"Amu-chan." Nagi called out as we're walking down the hallways. Thank god the blabbering quieted down. "Yeah?"

"You're starting to look like a female version of Ikuto."

"Wha-What?"

"Aww. How adorable!" Ikuto said holding my face and squeezing my cheeks.

"Eeeek! Stop it you perverted cat!"

"Aww. My Amu-koi is blushing." He replied with a chuckle.

"Wha-What're you talking about?"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIINNNNNNNGGGG!

"Time for classes. See you guys later." Utau said, walking towards the left corridor with Kukai.

"Let's meet together at Lunch." Nagi said waving at us with Rima beside him.

We just nodded at them and waved back as we made our way to our first period which is Math. Great, just great.

"So the formula for this equation is x added to y then divided by the number of …"

"Argh. This is so boring." I sigh as I laid my head on my desk which is right beside the window.. "I hate Math."

"Ow!" I said as I rubbed my head. I looked at my desk and saw a piece of paper. I looked around wondering who in the world did that. I looked at my right and saw the cat looking at the board, smirking.

"_What the heck is he thinking?"_ I thought as I opened the piece of paper he threw.

"_Math's not that bad, Strawberry." _It read. I frowned at it seeing that he heard my mumbling and sent him a reply.

"_And why do you think so, Pervert?" _I wrote. I folded it and threw back at him trying to hit him in the head.

Well, as I said, I tried. He caught it. Damn his cat-like reflexes.

While I'm jotting down notes, something hit me in the face. I glared at Ikuto, knowing that he did that on purpose.

"Tch. Stupid cat." I mumbled as I opened the note.

I swear the words on this piece of paper sent me a funny feeling in my stomach.

"Miss Hinamori."

"Yes sir?" I asked. Argh. What's wrong with my stomach? Did I eat something bad?

"Do you mind answering the question on the board?"

"No problem sir." I said as I walked towards the board leaving the note inside my notebook

"_Because I'm here studying it with you."_

**Minn-chan: **There's a continuation to this chappie. On Utau and Rima's POV! So, Thankyou for those read it! Very much appreciated. xD. Love ya, Guys!

/

\

/

\

/

V

Please do Review!

Thankies!


	3. A Report with Stupid & A Stupid Band-Aid

**Minn-chan: Hello my ChocoBerries! I'm VERY, VERY, VERY, Sorry for the late update. Been having troubles connecting to the internet. This might be repeated once again but I promise to continue updating. So I want to thank those who waited a long, long time for this. So, THANKYOU! And a huge thanks for those who reviewed the last chappie. Your reviews made me jump to cloud 9! Anyways, Here's the promised Utau & Rima's Short POV so, Enjoy! 3**

**( Utau's POV )**

"So, You've got 10 minutes to prepare for your short report. Begin!"

"Let's get going!"

"Argh. Why in the world must you be my partner?" I asked the oh-so-hyper brunette in front of me.

"Because I'm your seatmate?" Kukai said with an eyebrow cocked.

"Tch. I have a stupid seatmate." I whispered while flipping through the pages of my History book.

"A stupid but a handsome seatmate." he answered while smirking.

"Shut it, Soccer boy. And please, wipe that stupid smirk off your face, you're starting to look like my brother."

"So does that mean you can also love me?" he asked, surprising me.

"Wha-Wha-Wha-What in the world are you saying?"

"(chuckles) Now, You're the one starting to sound like Amu." he said through his chuckles.

"So does that mean you can protect and take care of me as your non-related sister?" I said, eyeing him.

"Well…" he started. "I already protected you since the day you called me Stupid."

I just giggled and said, "Well, You are Stupid."

"At least I'm handsome." he replied making a check sign under his chin.

"You're way too full of yourself." I said rolling my eyes at him.

"I'm just stating a fact."

"Oh, really?"

"Of course. That's one of the reasons why a lot of girls are falling at their feet just seeing this face of mine."

"Tch. I pity them." I grunted as I wrote something on a piece of paper.

"What?" he asked with an eyebrow cocked.

"I mean." I started as I twirled my locks. "They fall for someone who loses to a girl."

"Wh-What? Are you challenging me, popstar?" he asked moving towards me.

"Why? Can you manage to beat me, soccer boy?" I answered grinning at him.

"Bring it on!" he said, flashing his toothy grin.

"Wait. What's this?" he asked as he noticed the paper I've written on a moment ago. "September 1,1939?" he read out.

I just nodded.

"Utau. Today is November 24."

*BLAG*

"Ow. What was that for?" he asked while rubbing his head from the I-just-threw-my-notebook-at-him incident.

"For being a total idiot." I hissed at him while jotting down notes.

"What did I do?"

"Argh. Just take notes for our report will you?" I groaned.

He just shrugged his shoulders and scanned his book again.

"Uhmmm, Utau?" he asked.

"What?!" I faced him clearly irritated.

"What's our report about again?"

*BLAG*

"Ow!"

"Tch. Idiot."

**( Rima's POV )**

"Rima-chan, you're doing wrong."

"What?"

"You're making things hard for you."

"Tch. Why don't you do it, you stupid cross dresser?" I growled as I pointed the knife at him.

"Stupid home economics class with a stupid cross dresser." I mumbled as I start to cut the stupid carrots. Why is everything around me so stupid?

"OUCH!" I grimaced as I cut my finger.

"What happened?" he asked frantically as he grabbed my right hand where my currently bleeding finger is.

"Tch. Don't touch me you idiot!" I said as I grabbed my hand away from his hold.

"Miss. Please do excuse us. We had a little accident here." he said to Miss Hanabusa, who just nodded in return.

Nagihiko pulled me outside the room and dragged me across the hallway.

"Let me go, will you?" I said as I try to escape from his grasp.

He tightened his hold and dragged me faster.

"I said, LET ME GO." I shouted as I yanked my hand away from him.

"Don't you want to get treated?" he sighed as he looked at me intently.

"What?" I asked a bit confused.

He grabbed me once again and dragged me to i-don't-know-where.

"Where in hell are you dragging me?" I shouted at him who just dragged me as a response.

He opened the door to the clinic and rushed towards the nurse's table which is empty.

"Tch. Where's the nurse?" he mumbled.

"Didn't you see the sign before you opened the damn door? It says the 'doctor is out'. So that means no one's here you idiot." I said as I rolled my eyes at him.

He dragged me and pushed me gently on a chair. He then made way to the nurse's table and started rummaging through the drawers.

"Here it is!" he exclaimed as he walked towards me with a kit in his hand.

He pulled a chair and sat in front of me, putting the kit on the floor. He got something out from the kit and suddenly grabbed my hand and dabbed a cotton on my injured finger.

"It stings, you dumbass!" I shrieked as I try to yank my hand away from him and the cotton-with-alcohol-bullshit.

His grip tightened and dabbed the cotton rather hardly on my finger.

"Do you want to get infected?" he asked. "Just endure the pain for a second." He said as he dabbed the cotton once again before letting go of my hand.

He grabbed the kit once again and pulled a yellow band-aid with rabbits all over it.

He removed the straps from it and grabbed my hand once again.

"What in the world is that?"

"A yellow band-aid with cute little rabbits all over it." He smiled as he put it around my finger.

I groaned as I looked at the stupid band-aid around my finger.

"Isn't it cute?" he asked, still smiling.

"Tch."

"Well, you're much cuter." he added while grinning.

Why in the world am I wearing a stupid band-aid and a stupid person in front of me ginning like an idiot?

**MC: And *bow*. Hope you liked it! Thanks for those who read this! Very much appreciated. Love ya, Guys!**

/

\

/

\

/

V

Please do Review!

Thankies!


End file.
